


Cinderella in Red

by completemindfvck



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Cute, Drama, Dramedy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kawaii, M/M, Male Cinderella, SebaGrell - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemindfvck/pseuds/completemindfvck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell was the son of a well known nobleman and lady. When his mother died, his father decided to remarry so that Grell could have a mother around when he was away on business. Later on, his father died and as the one to inherit the Sutcliff family fortune Hannah, the step-mother, made changes around the home. For one thing, her two daughters from previous flings, Elizabeth and Mey-Rin, took Grell's room while Grell had to take the attic. He didn't mind and he didn't complain when Hannah gave him many chores to do around the estate. One day, an invite from the castle for a ball being thrown for Prince Sebastian who was looking for a wife and everyone in the kingdom was invited. Grell wants to go to the ball but will he ever make it to the ball and finally be free of his step-mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella in Red

Once upon a time, there was a grand estate and inside the estate lived the well-known Sutcliff family. The head was Haymish Sutcliff and the lady was Layla Sutcliff and they had a son named Grell who had bright red hair and would sometimes refer to himself as a girl. While it was odd to see a child do that, Haymish and Layla didn't care. If it made their son happy, they wouldn't object to his ways. The family often spent their time together when Haymish wasn't busy with work or Grell wasn't busy with his studies. They'd go to town or have a family picinic somwhere else whether it be their garden or in the town square. The family was as happy as can be until tragedy struck.

When young Grell was just six years old, his mother got sick. They thought it was nothing but a mere cold she would get over but since this was an older time so what seems to be a mere cold that could be cured via medicine and bed rest in today's world could mean a possible death sentence in the older times. For months, they tried to get Layla back to health but nothing they did worked. Haymish even called the finest doctors in all the kingdom he could afford to help Layla and they couldn't help her. Within a year, Layla Sutcliff finally met her end. When she died, Grell had cried his eyes out while Haymish spiraled into despair. If Symbolta were created back then, it might have helped Haymish through the depression he was going through when his wife died. For two years he remained emotionally distant from his son and focused more on his work and he started to heavily drink. Six months into the second year of using his method to cope over his lost love, he got a grip on life realizing he had to go on with life without her because Grell was still his son and still needed his father around.

The two then came to terms that they were the only ones left and all they had was each other. The father and son fell back into their routine and moved on with life as if Layla were either still there or as if she was always gone. Time passed into another year and Haymish realized something. Grell would need someone around when he would leave on his business trips. He hadn't gone in a while due to the drinking but his business was suffering greatly and his son couldn't come with him just yet. What Haymish needed was a wife. Someone who would love him like Layla did and someone to take care of Grell like she did so he met a lady named Hannah Annafellows.

She was the widow of Charles Annafellows and she had two daughters named Elizabeth and Mey-RIn. When Grell first met them when he was ten, she and her daughters were lovely ladies who didn't mind him referring to himself as a girl. He thought that they would treat him like his mother used to and they got along so well. Later on came Haymish's first business trip in a while and he had to leave Grell in the care of his step-mother. Grell thought they would carry on with their familial activites but he was wrong when he was walking to his room to see Elizabeth and Mey-RIn tearing his room apart and taking his things out and moving their stuff in. He tried to stop them but Hannah said that his room was now in the attic. Grell didn't complain about it but he didn't agree with it but that was the least of the changes around the home.

When Haymish was gone on business, Grell was to be the maid and chef and his room was to be in the attic. He tried to speak out against his step-mother's rules but she only slapped him when he did. She said that while his father was gone he was to do obey her every command and not to complain unless he wanted to receive a beating. And so, while his father was away, Grell was to cook the meals, make the beds, do the laundry, clean the house, wash the windows, tend to the horses, keep the rats out of the house, tend to the garden, get Elizabeth and Mey-Rin ready for the day, bring Hannah her tea, wash the dishes and so on. There was so much Grell had to do but he never spoke out of turn. At least when his father was around he wouldn't be Hannah's slave but fate played another cruel trick on the young boy.

At age 15, Grell had lost another loved one. Haymish was riding home in the carriage when it was attacked by bandits. They savagely killed him and took anything that looked expensive. At the funeral, Grell had cried even harder than when he lost his mother. He was partly crying because he lost his father but the thing he was really sad about was the fact that he would never be free from Hannah's clutches now. From that point on, he would be a maid until he was driven to suicide or Hannah and her daughters died. Hannah would leave him a list of chores each morning and Grell would have to do them with no complaints lest he wanted to be beaten. When Hannah became in charge of the household she also made a list of rules for Grell to follow so the household runs smoothly.

1: When the chores are given, they are to be done the correct way.

2: The floors are to be scrubbed spotless. If there is a speck of dirt found there will be hell to pay.

3: Elizabeth and Mey-Rin are to bath daily and pampered to their hearts content.

4: When the bell rings, your services are required somewhere in the house and must stop what you are doing to go to that room.

5: If the food is slightly undercooked or overcooked you will have to do it all over again.

6: There will be absolutely NO RATS on this estate! If there is at least ONE rat I will kill it then I shall punish you.

7: The horses are to be tended to daily and so is the garden.

8: Do not speak out of turn or you shall answer to me.

These were the rules Grell had to follow daily and if he didn't then he'd definitely catch hell. Everyday he would wish for something to take him away from the hell he was living, even death. Beautiful, blissful death.

* * *

In the present day of the story, we now see another soul's hardhips. Sebastian Michaelis was the crowned prince. He had everything a woman wanted. He was tall. He was highly intelligent. He was handsome. He was a charmer. He could sing. He could play instruments. He was amazing. Prince Sebastian was amazing and there were no problems for him. Ok, maybe there was one problem facing him now. He needed to find a wife! Sebastian's father, King Lucifer, decided that since his son is eighteen now was the right time to find him a suitable wife otherwise he'd have to marry the king's pick, Emily Phantomhive, the eldest daughter of family friend Vincent Phantomhive. Emily and her younger brother Ciel were great friends of his but to marry her then have Ciel as a brother-in-law would be weird.

The king and queen were in the throne room thinking about what to do. The queen was pacing the floor while the king was playing with his crown, not really paying attention to anything. Queen Sarafina glared at her husband for not paying attention. This was such a critical point in their son's life! How the hell can he not be stressed! She stomped over to him and snatched his crown. King Lucifer was on alert now as he looked at his queen.

"Sarafina! What is the meaning of this!"

"This is a critical moment in Sebastian's life! How can you sit there and play with your crown like a fool while ignoring the situation!" Lucifer cnatched his crown back and plaayed with the jewels on it again.

"I happen to get my best ideas whilst playing with my crown like a fool woman! Shut up and let me think!" Sarafina went red-faced at the comment but nonetheless remained silent and let her husband do his thing. A few minutes went by before Lucifer got an idea.

"I know! We'll have a ball for Sebastian to simply choose his wife! its a win-win situation my wife!"

"I think I know what you are getting at husband. Sebastian sees the woman of his dreams and decides he wants to marry her then comes marriage and then grandchildren!"

"Let us not get too ahead of ourselves. First we get the ball invites out and around the kingdom then we think about our Sebastian getting married and having children." Lucifer then started to think about the ball and all the nice girls who are going to be at the ball. This was going to be a grand ball!


End file.
